


I May Have Lost Everyone But Now I’ve Found You

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Chubby Thor (Marvel), F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader is Tony Stark’s Younger Sister, no morgan stark, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: You and Thor have a very messy past. Now you both have the chance to fix it.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680319
Kudos: 21





	I May Have Lost Everyone But Now I’ve Found You

You had loved him for a long time.

You had always had feelings for him, feelings you pushed deep down until they had become a weak flame, feeble and hopeless. You had shared looks across rooms, soft words behind guarded walls, and at most small touches that were met with a blush and avoidance. But no matter you had wanted him to make a move, or make a move yourself, you had always put duty first. Saving the world over saving your love life.

But now you had no one left worth saving.

Your family completely gone from the universe, as well as the majority of your friends. They had been taken from you on that fateful day Thanos snapped his fingers and nothing was the same.

It hurt so much to stay in the compound but it was the only place you had ever known as home. But when Thor left to attempt at ruling over what little people he had left, you could hardly get out of bed. It pained you too much to look at the ghosts of memories that lingered around the compound, to remember the ones that had trusted you to save them, so you did what you'd always done best. You ran.

But years had past now. And you had been running for a long time.

You had stayed in contact with Natasha, knowing without a doubt that she could've found you whenever she liked, but she left you to your own journey. Then while you had been trying to catch some shut eye on a disgusting mattress in a shitty hotel, you got a call for the first time in years.

"Thor's back." She said, her voice tired but hopeful, "Most of the team is. We think we found a way to save everyone. Just thought you might like to know."

There was a lot of internal debating after that call. Going back to the place you once called home would stir up memories and emotions you weren't sure you were ready to face. But in a last second decision, you decided to go. You had nothing else to lose.

When you first saw him, you thought he was just as handsome as when he left. You didn't care about the way his body looked, or how unkempt his hair was, but you could see something in his face, his eyes, something that hadn't left since you first knew him.

So you focused on the matter at hand, on working the problem. Everything else didn't matter. Everything else could come later.

And when the day was over, when the work was put on a standstill, you thought you deserved a drink. Apparently he thought the same.

"What do you think?" A familiar voice said above you. _Thor._

You blinked up tiredly at him. "What?"

He took a seat across from you, opening a beer with his teeth. "Do you think it'll work? The plan to... save everyone?"

"I sure hope it does." You took a swig from the flask from your backpack. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

You sat in silence for a while, drinking and wishing it wasn't like this with him. Wishing it was like how it was before.

"I want to bring them back, I want to bring them all back so damn _bad_. I lost my father, my mother, my brother, almost all of my people..." He murmured in a strange, detached way. "I lost everyone." 

"So did I."

Thor whipped his head towards you, shock and sadness etched onto his face.

You took a deep breath before continuing. "When Th- _he_ did it, my family... everyone was gone. I didn't really know them that well but... I'm the only one left now too."

He took your hand in his, his rough warmth enveloping your soft chill. You sat in silence for a long while, enjoying each other's company and feeling not completely empty once again.

"I'll be your family now," You said, your voice small and fragile, "We could be each other's family."

"Oh really," He chuckles sadly, in spite of himself. "How would we do that?"

"We could get married." You shrug, a serious hint to your joking tone that you hoped he wouldn't catch.

Chuckles turn to laughter, his eyes shining for the first time in years. "Now that would never happen."

You looked up at him, eyes mirroring that same shine. "You never know."

* * *

It was over. And this time you won.

There was a moment of relief and happiness. Then there was a moment of grief and sadness, pure unadulterated sadness as the world mourned the loss of two of the Earth's greatest protectors. The world sung their names that night, no hollow spaces left empty with memory of their sacrifices. Meanwhile you had hid in your room, crying into your pillow for your lost family. At some point the tears had stopped, leaving you feeling numb and staring at the ceiling.

You sensed his presence outside your door before he could even knock. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and creaking filled the quiet room. He peaked his head in, the blood and dirt on his face now cleaned off. "Are you alright?"

You couldn't lie to him, you were never able to lie to him. "No."

He didn't say a word as he climbed into your bed beside you and pulled you to him. He held you to his chest all night long, his warmth and scent comforting and for the moment, for the night that you wanted to never cease, you could just forget it all.

When you woke up he next morning, he was gone with no visible trace showing that he was there the night before. You sighed and pulled the pillow next to you into your arms, inhaling his lingering scent. Tears sprung to your eyes and you forced them back. _No more crying, no more crying for me._

In a sick revelation, you realized that was the first night the nightmares left you. You wouldn't have another night like that for a long time.

* * *

You followed him everywhere in the universe.

Technically you were never invited to go, but you would be damned if you were left on that Earth without him. You repacked the backpack you had been living out of for the past few years and hopped on that strange little ship with that strange little family that you still didn't know very well.

You and Thor shared a bed when either of you were able to sleep. There weren't many rooms available on the ship, and with most of the group already sharing, you weren't going to complain. Not that you were planning to. Back when you were an Avenger, you would've snuggled up with that warm teddy bear every night if you could. Now you couldn't care less where the fuck you slept as long as those damned images stopped plaguing your mind.

You would fight any threat that came up on your radar. Anything to keep the emotions away and the adrenaline pumping. You would slice them into pieces before they even knew you were there. At some point you began to not care whether they were guilty or not, the ones that begged for mercy fanning the flames in your soul before you took them out. Fighting, _killing_ was the only thing keeping you going. You knew Thor disapproved, but he kept letting you do it because _he understood_.

You would go your own separate ways from the Guardians, but you two would always find your way back to that little ship floating around the universe. You had formed a new little home there, one you weren't going to give up as easily as long as it made him happy because so little did these days.

You wished and prayed for that to change soon, despite yourself. You prayed to god for a god.

* * *

There were times when you almost died on him. Most, which were in battle, you had always come back strong. One time in which you were a bit drunk and ready to give up, he had to coax you down from the top of the tower. A memory neither of you liked to dwell on.

This time was different.

The team had caught wind that a group of rebel Skrulls had plans to invade Earth. So you had tracked them to a place you knew very little of. You had expected them to be unprepared for a fight, but you were wrong.

One second you were shooting down Skrulls with Quill's blaster, watching them drop like flies. In a flash, you were on the ground, man down. For once, you didn't have the on-hand medical staff on Earth that you had always taken for granted. Just you and the deep, open wound in your chest.

The Skrull was above you, a foot on either side of your weak body. Each time you tried to get up, he would press his foot down on your chest over your wound, seething and snarling as you cried out in pain. Your vision was beginning to blur and your eyes were beginning to droop, and you missed the man clad in lightning drop down from the sky to you.

Thor sliced him in half with a single swing of his ax.

You felt the blood and cartilage spray and plop on your body, groaning in disgust. "Now I know how Nat felt."

"Hey, hey," Thor said, disregarding your quip in favor of focusing on the fatal chest wound he knew you were trying to ignore, "You're okay. You're okay, (Y/N)."

You grunted as you tied to shift into a more comfortable position on your back. "It hurts," You held back a sob, emotions trying to crawl out now that the immediate danger was gone. You could still hear the sounds of the Guardians fighting somewhere else. Somewhere that seemed far, far away...

"No, no, don't close your eyes." Thor panicked, "Stay with me, little one, stay with me."

You kept your eyes open, but it was a struggle. The pain was pounding, flowing through your entire body in waves calling for you to sleep, but you kept your eyes open for him. He kept your eyes on him, hopeful and scared and loving. So filled with love and it shocked you and calmed you all at the same time. And Thor.. if he couldn't save you, he was ready to die with you, if you'd let him.

"I'll do anything if you don't die on me right now." He begged you, the universe, any god more powerful and omnipotent than him that would listen. "Anything for you."

"Marry me." You muttered between shallow breaths, trying your hardest to keep your eyes open.

Thor looked at you, eyes shining and sparkling with hope. "Yes. Yes, of course I will, my queen." He said breathlessly as tears started to roll down his cheeks, in sorrow or fear or relief, you couldn't tell, "Just please, _please_ stay with me."

"Okay," You murmured, not fully acknowledging what you were saying as you started to drift off. "Love you, Thor."

"No, no, please." He cried, and you could feel yourself being hauled up into his arms. You hummed sleepily as you were pulled down into a deep, dark abyss.

* * *

When you woke, you were back on Earth. You were in the medical wing of the Avengers compound, replicated exactly from how it looked before the building was demolished. You didn't remember how you got there, but you had an idea.

Thor was sitting by your side, squeezed in a chair his build looked too big for. Your limp hand was gripped tightly in his, his thumb tracing patterns into the soft skin. You took in the sight for a moment, a warrior at his most vulnerable, pure and raw.

"Hey, you." You finally whispered, voice groggy and scratchy from disuse.

Thor looked up at you. "Hello, love," He smiled, eyes glimmering, a look you never wanted to leave his face. He scooted his chair closer to your bed and dug in his picket for something. He pulled out something you didn't expect, a ring that looked like it was made for a queen. "Do you like this one?"

"Oh Thor," You breathed out, "Yes... _yes_. Where did you get that?"

"It was my mother's." He says, wistful and sad, "She always wanted me to give it to the one I loved more than anyone else, even her."

You were silent, processing what your next words would be. "And... you're giving it to me?"

"Oh, my love, it was always going to be you." At your blush, he chuckled, "I never had a doubt in my mind since the day I met you that you were going to be the one I wed. But you're just so damn _stubborn_."

You barked out a laugh, ignoring the pain in your chest. "How did you know I would even want to marry you?"

"Well, consider it a lucky guess, but I had a feeling that you loved me when..." He drifted off, blushing.

"What?" You said, playfulness in your voice, yet you were serious.

He sighed nervously. "Remember that salvage yard we went to, to find Ultron? And Wanda, she... she put a spell on us? The one that made us see things?" He watched you nod, and he continued, "You were the last to break out of it. And when I broke away from... from what I saw, I immediately looked for you. And when I found you, you were calling to me. You were calling for me, and when I went to you, you calmed. Your screams stopped, like you knew I was there."

Your breath had hitched in your throat, and unnoticed tears slipped down your cheeks. You remembered what you saw so well. Thor lying dead in an empty battlefield. The man-god you thought unbreakable, and his lifeless eyes stared into you, deep down into your soul. Your screams unanswered. It had taken months to stop the nightmares, a year to truly forgive Wanda for what she had done to your mind.

Thor began to wipe your tears away with the pads of this thumbs as he continued. "I took you into my arms, and you calmed, and it was like everything was right. I knew I had found you."

"Thor," You whimpered.

"I was going to ask you to marry me when we went back to Asgard, a proper proposal, but then that whole thing with Ragnarok and him happened, and it was just never the right time." Thor paused to give a gentle kiss to your knuckles. "But it seems like you beat me to it."

You giggled. "I'm sorry I took that away from you."

"No I'm glad you did," Thor sighed, "Because I don't know if I would've been able to do it myself."

"I love you, Thor." You admitted softly. "I love you so much, I have for so long and I was too scared to tell you. And- and I thought it was the killing that was keeping me alive but it's you. You keep me here, keep me going. _I love you_."

Thor took you hand gently, sliding the ring onto your finger. As you admired it's shimmer under the fluorescent lights, Thor leaned over to whisper something you never thought you'd hear. "And I love you all the same, my queen."

* * *

You were trying to quell your shaking hands as you let your friends fix your hair and makeup.

It was the big day one that felt like it took forever to get to, but here you were. Everything was planned to be perfect. 

"It's time," Hope said from the doorway, "Are we ready?"

You took one last look in the mirror. You looked nothing like the girl who ran away from home while the world crumbled down, nothing like the girl who killed to feel something. You looked like someone who loved and was loved. You felt whole again.

You took a deep, calming breath. "I'm ready."

You stood outside the double doors of New Asgard's only church, waiting for everyone to take their places in the sanctuary. You rung your hands nervously, knowing that you probably looked like a sweaty mess.

Peter Parker, one of the last to walk in, stopped before you. "Hey... he's just as nervous as you look, if that makes you feel any better." He shrugged. "And the way he was talking about you when he was getting ready... he really loves you, y'know. You're very lucky, Miss (Y/L/N)."

You didn't know the kid very well, but his words made you feel better. "Thank you, Peter."

You heard the music start, and the doors opened. Your breath caught as you began to walk down the aisle alone. It felt wrong to let anyone to give you away to the man you already belonged to.

You smiled to the people who stood around you, the friends at the end of the aisle. Wanda and Valkyrie were your bridesmaids, Bruce and Clint were his groomsmen. Places were left empty for the members of your family who weren't there. Loki, Frigga and Odin, people you had never really known but you could feel the emotional connection to them. Natasha, Tony, and Steve who had passed away a few years after you had departed from Earth.

Broken families gathered to watch the forging of a new one. It was bittersweet.

It became a blur after you made it to the altar, the priest's words floating on deaf ears as your only thoughts were on how handsome Thor looked in his suit. He would give your hands small squeezes, small smiles shared with your eyes being the only recipient. Eventually you were simply counting down the seconds until you could kiss him, your love, your fiancé, your husband, _Thor_.

And finally, when those blessed words skimmed by over unfocused ears, you pulled him towards you as he dipped you. The applause were tuned out as you were too wrapped up in each other. You barely broke the kiss to breathe before your lips were back on his.

"I love you, my goddess." He whispered against you lips, his warm breath haggard against your face.

You smiled against his mouth, and you felt him follow suit. "I love you so much, Thor."

The reception started quickly afterwards. A colorful dance floor filled with energy, amazing food and a beautiful cake you had to drag him away from too many times.

"I think time for the first dance," The DJ announced followed by your friends cheers. You and Thor stood and you let him walk you over to the dance floor. A slow song that you both loved began to play and Thor pressed you against him, swaying you softly to the beat. Between loving gazes and memories shared, you remembered a conversation that felt like it occurred a very long time ago.

"Looks like we did get married after all." You giggled.

Thor smiled and pressed his forehead to yours. "We did indeed."

And after the cake and hugs and goodbyes, and everything after, you realized that night was the first time you ever danced with your husband.

And you'd be damned if you let it be the last.


End file.
